Field of Invention
The invention is related to a battery cutoff device. More specifically the invention provides a secure attachment of an equipment battery circuit ground cable to the chassis of its host equipment. The secure attachment can readily cutoff the battery circuit (see FIGS. 8 and 9) (stop current flow) without the use of any tools and that assures an absolute cutoff since the path of current flow back to the storage battery, the ground cable, is removed from its chassis connection.
Description of Prior Art
Two basic types of battery cutoff devices or master switches have existed since the use of electrical storage batteries in equipment. One type is mounted on the battery as shown in FIGS. 1-3. This type of cutoff device terminates flow from the storage battery's positive electrical post by opening the cutoff device's switch mechanism. This type of cutoff does not require an additional cable since the device mounts to the battery and the original positive current cable mounts to the cutoff device.
The second type of cutoff device is mounted inline in the storage battery's positive electrical circuitry. Since this is an inline device, it requires a new second cable to continue the electrical circuit (see FIGS. 4-7). This type of device can be mounted anywhere in the electrical circuit but is usually mounted in a circuit location that allows both the battery current and an alternator or generator current to be cut from equipment. As such, the device acts as a “kill” switch or emergency cutoff device.
Many equipment configurations, especially those configurations that operate in dirty or wet environments, secure their battery (batteries) in battery cases:
(1) to mechanically secure the batteries;
(2) to reduce environmental intrusions (rain, grease, dust, chaff, etc.), and
(3) to reduce the chance of shorts and electrical fires.
Because the batteries are enclosed in these cases, the type of cutoff devices that connect directly to the battery cannot be used because they do not fit in the battery case. Further, when the cutoff device is in a battery case, access to the cutoff device is made more difficult and the equipment operator is less likely to cutoff the circuit when the equipment is shut down for an extended period. Although this type of cutoff device is the most economical (no additional cable is required), it cannot be used on equipment where battery post access is difficult.
The inline switch type of cutoff device are more costly than the battery mount devices because they require a second cable to connect to their second port and because they usually have to be panel mounted for access to and operation of their switch mechanism. Because of this cost increase, they are used only in expensive equipment applications and those applications that require circuit cutoffs during equipment operation (kill switch).
Both types of cutoff devices have internal switch mechanisms that switch current flow states (On or Off). As equipment engine power has increased and engine compression has increased, more storage battery current flow is required to start those engines. The relatively small switch contacts in these devices limits the amount of current flow to the electrical circuits regardless of the current carrying capability of the cables. These devices use a threaded contact screw or a two state leaf switch, both of which can vibrate to either state (on or off) when the equipment is in use.